Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Theresa P.O.V A few months had already pass. It was once again, summer. Time for camp. Christopher, having the job as one the camp's combat instrustors, spent most of the day in the big tent set up beside the arena. It was also where Willow spent alot of her time. During these few months, she had really started to open up to the both of us. When I reached the sword arena, Chris was in the middle of one of his lessons. He gave me a quick smile then continued teaching. I walked into the tent, where Willow was. "Hi Willow." I said. She turned when she heard my voice and ran towards me and hugged me, her head barely reaching my waist. "Hello Theresa." I smiled and knelt to hug her back, then put her arms length away to look at her. "How are you? How's camp so far?" This was of course, Willow's first time at camp. "It's okay. I've met some right nice people." She smiled. As I thought, she looked cute when she smiled. She would definately be beautiful when she grew up. "Theresa? Can you help me with this?" Willow held up a colouring book, I couldn't help but smile to myself. "Of course I can. Come on." I motioned for her to sit on one the table set up in the tent. The sounds of chatting told me that the lesson was over. Soon enough, Christopher walked into the tent, breathing hard. "Remind me why I took this job again." He complained. "Because you needed the money to pay for the rent and that job you have at the bookshop just doesn't pay does it?" I said walking up to him. "Yeah." He smiled, but immediately winced and brought his hand to his head. "Hey you okay?" "Yeah, just a headache." He replied. He've been getting headaches these few weeks too, but it's getting worse and worse as days go by. I didn't notice it before but I was noticing it now. "Come here." I sat cross-legged on the floor and tapped my legs, telling him to lie down, he did and rested his head on my lap. I began rubbing his temples, in a circular motion. "Hey, that actually feels pretty good." He said, closing his eyes smiling. "Don't stop." "Okay I won't." I looked up and saw Willow sitting beside me, looking at Christopher. As if sensing her presence, Christopher opened his eyes. "Hey Willow, you okay?" She nodded. "Are you in pain Christopher?" "Yeah kinda." Willow bent down and kissed his forehead. "Better?" Christopher smiled, I couldn't help but smile too. "Yup, much better." Willow gave out a big grin, laughed to herself then returned to her colouring book. "She beautiful." I blurted out accidentally. Christopher, thankfully didn't make any sarcastic comments on it. Instead he said, "Yeah she is." "Christopher?" I was starled by this new voice, it was familiar though. It was Mike. "Chris- Oh god are you okay?" Mike, who just stepped into the tent asked. "I'm fine." Christopher sat up. "Are they here yet?" "Yeah, but if your not feeling well you don't have to teach it. I can to it myself-" "I'm fine Mike." Chris stood up. I remembered that the lesson now was spear combat, which was more of Mike's speciality, which is why Christopher asked him to help out. "Alright if you say so." Mike disappeared behind the cloth of the tent, which could be considered the "door" of the tent. "Be right back." Christopher gave me a cocky grin then followed Mike. I sighed and stood up as well. "Willow want to follow me to watch the others train?" "Okay." She dropped down from her chair and ran towards me, hugging her colouring book against her chest. We went outside and sat outside the sword arena. Christopher had just told them to pair up and begin sparring. The kids did what they were told. Christopher and Mike walked around making sure they down harm each other. They were practising trying to block with the spear. Willow looked at the kids in awe. I realised she had never seen a real fight before. "That's so cool!" I laughed. "Yeah it is, isn't it?" Then something at the corner of my eye caught my attention, I turned to my left. There was a new figure among the training demigods. He looked at them, amused. His hair was blonde, that looked golden in the sunlight, his eyes were black, but they looked cold. He was tall, and well built, ripped muscles on his arms and chest. Somehow I found myself staring at him, taking in the shape of his body. Wanting to touch his muscles, to see if they were really hard. I shook my head at the thought, what was wrong with me? "Well these are the next generation of demigods are they?" He said. He grabbed the hand of a practising demigod. "Well then hit me." The demigod, who I remember was called Alex, son of Hecate, looked confused. "What did you say?" "Hit.Me." He paused between each letter, making sure his words were clear. He hit his chest with his own hand, provoking Alex. "Come on. Give me your best shot." Alex lowered his spear, and struck the guy with his free hand. He didn't even blink. "That all you got?" The anger building up in him Alex struck him again. This time, the guy blocked his attack, grabbed the spear from Alex then stabbed Alex in the thigh. Alex howled in pain and fell. "Why you!" The training demigods launched an attack at the guy. He didn't even break a sweat, he block then stabbed, leaving several of them injuried. Willow, beside me, sat frozen in fear. "No..don't die! Not again!" She shouted. Immediately, my arms went up around her and shielded her from the sight of blood with my body. Willow buried her head into my chest, shivering. Christopher and Mike then intervened. They were at the far end of the arena, helping another group of demigods. Mike sent out a blast of air that seperated the demigods from the guy, Christopher jumped in and stood in between them. The guy struck at Christopher, but unlike the training demigods, Christopher only blocked, not wanting to swing his sword in fear of hitting the demigods. Mike came in, knocked the spear out of his hand and kicked him. The guy stumbled back. Mike and Christopher stood between the guy and the demigods, weapons drawn. They were ready to fight. "State your name." Christopher said. "Atticus." "What's your business here?" Mike asked. Atticus laughed. "I'm just checking up on the training, is that so wrong?" "I'm sure 'checking up' does not include injuring them am I right?" "It's only minor injuries." "Minor?! Their bleeding all over the arena!" Mike exclaimed. "Are they now?" Atticus gave Mike a sly smile. "State your real business here Atticus." Christopher said coldly, the way he would if he wanted to make a threat. Atticus ignored his statement. "Your the trainer are you? Seeing as how horrible they are, you must not be doing your job well are you?" Christopher ignored the comment, it was obvious where this was going. "When do you want to fight Atticus?" "What?" "You think your so tough, well then. Fight me, prove it to me." Some of the Apollo campers had come over to treat the wounded. "How about right now?" Atticus replied. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 4|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page